1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage apparatus for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a storage apparatus for a vehicle that can store a luggage by using an inner space of a rear bumper or can be used as a step and a bench.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a vehicle with a storage box 2 provided in a space of a trunk room 1. A known structure of FIG. 1 as a structure of drawing out the storage box 2 by opening a trunk rid 3 has inconvenience depending on opening and closing operations of the trunk rid 3 and has a disadvantage in which the space of the trunk room 1 may be contaminated by moisture and in particular, has a disadvantage in which the inner space of the rear bumper corresponding to a spare space cannot be used as a storage structure.
In addition, in a known storing structure shown in FIG. 2 as a structure in which a rear bumper 11 is used as a door of a storing space 12, the rear bumper 11 is opened and thereafter, an article 13 can be stored in the storing space 12 provided below the vehicle.
However, in the known structure of FIG. 2 as a structure in which the rear bumper 11 is used as the door of the storing space 12, the inner space of the rear bumper 11 corresponding to the spare space cannot be used as the storing structure like the known structure of FIG. 1.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.